


Author's Note (NEW STORY) 2.0

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [13]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509





	Author's Note (NEW STORY) 2.0

Hey! I just posted a new story in a new series I am starting. The series is called 'When You Are Annoyed But Worried About Alexander Hamilton By Hercules Mulligan'. It is a series of one-shots that focus on Alexander Hamilton and Hercules Mulligan's relationship as well as their friends relationships. Don't expect to see a lot of regular updating but every once in a while you should see a new story for that series. 

Now for this series:  
I have two new stories I need to finish and type up. One has been done for a long time and will probably be rewritten as I type it up while the other story needs to be finished and is brand new. I apologize for the disappearance. I hit writer's block for most of the past year so enjoy the new story.


End file.
